Prevention of Evolution
Ich werde nie wieder ein Shiny Evoli auf die selbe Weise entwickeln... NIE WIEDER! Es begann vor wenigen Tagen. Ich war im Internet auf der Suche nach Cheat Codes. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden zwischen einem Shiny Vulpix oder einem Shiny Evoli. Dann fand ich den Code für das Shiny Evoli. Der Code war lang, aber ich war bereit die Zeit in diesen Code zu investieren. Es dauerte etwa 15 Minuten, als der Code fertig war. Ich war ziemlich aufgeregt ihn gleich auzuprobieren. Freudig startete ich meine Soulsilver-Room mit dem Hack. Ich klickte auf "Weiter" um mit meinem bisherigen Spielstand weiterzuspielen. Mein Protagonist stand direkt vor dem Pokemon-Center. Mit vor Freude zitternden Händen bewegte ich meinen Charakter in das Pokemon-Center. Mein Tornupto hinter mir. Mit glänzenden Augen ging ich direkt zum PC und drückte "A". "Klaus startete den PC." Ich klickte "A" auf Bills PC. "Pokemon-Lagerungssystem geöffnet." Ich drückte den "L" und "R" Knopf und sprang zur Box 5, wo ein Shiny Evoli drin wahr. Ich bewegte den Courser zum Evoli. Es erhielt den Namen "EEeEE" und es war Level 1. Seine Attacken waren Tackle, Heuler, Sandwirbel und Sternenschauer. Ich nahm mein Level 1 Giratina aus meinem Team und legte es in Box 1. Danach legte ich EEeEE als Ersatz für Giratina in mein Team. Ich wollte es in meiner Heartgold-Room, da ich lieber mit der Heartgold-Room spielte. Ich holte meinen anderen Ds und startete meine Heartgold-Room. Ich klickte auf "Weiter". Nachdem beide Protagonisten in der "Battle Union" warteten, begann ich mit dem Tausch. Ich tauschte EEeEE auf der Soulsilver-Room gegen ein Tragosso auf der Heartgold-Room. Sobald ich die Pokemon ausgewählt hatte, begann die übliche Tausch-Sequenz.. Nachdem der Tausch beendet war, verließen beide Protagonisten die Union und das Spiel speicherte automatisch. Nach dem Speichern schaltete ich den Ds mit der Soulsilver-Room aus, und schenkte Heartgold meine volle Konzentration. Ich wollte EEeEE klonen, damit ich die anderen Entwicklungen bekam. "Ob ich einen Donnerstein habe?", fragte ich mich und durchsuchte die Trainer-Tasche. Der einzige Evolutions-Stein den ich hatte war ein Wasserstein. "Ein Aquana ist auch nicht schlecht... Denk ich mal." Mit einem Schulterzucken wählte ich den Wasserstein aus, und gab es EEeEE. Ich beobachtete wie EEeEE sich zu einem wunderschönem, pinken Aquana entwickelte. Sobald die Evolution beendet wurde, speicherte ich das Spiel und schaltete es ab, denn es war Zeit für mich ins Bett zu gehen. Mehrere Tage vergingen. Ich bekam alle Shiny Evolutionen von Evoli außer Flamara, aber das spielte keine große Rolle. "Ich werde es bestimmt später noch kriegen", sagte ich mir mit aufmunternden Worten. Ich wollte EEeEE wieder zurück auf die SoulSilver-Room tauschen. Blind tatschte ich mit meiner Hand unter meinem Bett rum. Irgendwo da unten muss mein Ds doch liegen."Hab ihn!" Ich holte den Ds zu den anderen hoch und schaltete ihn ein. Mit dem Cheat-Code tauschte ich wieder. Sobald die Code-Liste aufgelistet war, wählte ich EEeEE aus und startete Soulsilver. Eilig klickte ich auf "Weiter". Mein Protagonist stand wieder vor dem Pokemon-Center. Ich steuerte ihn direkt zum PC. "Klaus startete den PC." "Pokemon-Lagerungssystem geöffnet." Ich war schon in Box 5 und wechselte in Box 6 weiter, hielt "L" und "R" und wechselte zurück in Box 5. Statt EEeEEs Spirit war da ein Ei. Ich zog das Ei auf die Seite der Box und versuchte es erneut. Ein weiteres schlechtes Ei. Ich zog das Ei zum Boden der Box und versuchte es ein drittes Mal. Dieses Mal erschien EEeEE in der Box. Ich wählte EEeEE aus und nahm es wieder in meinem Team auf. Ich wollte sie (ja sie) trainieren. Ich missachtete die Tatsache, dass ich zwei schlechte Eier in meiner Box hatte. Mit einem unbeeindrucktem Zucken der Schulter loggte ich mich aus und lief aus dem Pokemon-Center um trainieren zu gehen. Ich hatte den "Max-EXP-Code" offen was das Training um einiges erleichternd würde. Statt auf Goldrute, meinem Ho-Oh zu fliegen, lief ich aus der Stadt, wissend, dass ich noch Trainer zum kämpfen hatte. Wenn mich ein Trainer entdeckte, schickte ich einfach EEeEE. Der gegnerische Trainer schickte ein Level 10 Digda. Ich holte EEeEE zurück und schickte mein treues Tornupto. Das Digda griff früher an da ich ja wechselte. Das würde für mein Tornupto nicht schwer wären, da es Level 100 war. Ich wählte Blitz. "Tornupto setzt Blitz ein!" "Feindliches Digda fällt in Ohnmacht!" Ich hielt die "R" Taste um Erfahrungspunkte für EEeEE zu sammeln. " EEeEE erreicht Level 2!" " EEeEE erreicht Level 3!" Das ging bis EEeEE Level 37 erreichte. "Trainer schickt als nächstes Zubat!" " Willst du dein Pokemon wechseln?" Ich wählte "Ja" und schickte EEeEE. "Los! EEeEE!" "Trainer schickt Zubat!" Ich wählte Kampf und dann Sternenschauer. " EEeEE setzt Sternenschauer ein! " " Gegnerisches Zubat ist gestorben! " " Gegnerisches Zubat ist gestorben? ", fragte ich mich verwirrt und zugleich verstört. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte es. Durch die Verwirrung vergaß ich "R" zu drücken um die maximalen EXP für EEeEE zu sammeln. " Trainer schickt Didga !" " Willst du dein Pokemon wechseln?" Ich wählt nichts dieser Optionen. Das Menü öffnete einfach die Kampf-Optionen ohne meine Steuerung. " Was soll EEeEE tun? " Erneut wählte ich Sternenschauer. " EEeEE verwendet Sternenschauer! " " Gegnerisches Digda gestorben! " Wieso sterben die Pokemon? Obwohl ich durch diese Tatsache, dass ich Pokemon umbrachte, verstört war, drückte ich "R" und sammelte die EXP für EEeEE. " EEeEE erreicht Level 38! " " EEeEE erreicht Level 39! " " EEeEE erreicht Level 40! " Es dauerte bis EEeEE Level 52 erreichte. Der gegnerische Trainer tat nichts, nachdem ich ihn besiegt hatte. Bevor der Bildschirm die Oberwelt anzeigte, erschien der Entwicklungs-Bildschirm. EEeEE war da. " Was?! EEeEE entwickelt sich schon wieder?!", sagte ich laut zu mir. Die Animation wurde angespielt und zeigte an wie sich EEeEE entwickelte. Ich drückte "B" um die Entwicklung zu stoppen, aber es war zu spät. Ein Shiny Psiana erschien. "Was?! Ich versteh das nicht! Ich hab die Entwicklung doch gestoppt!" Ich bemerkte, dass EEeEE wütend war. Ich ignorierte es und stempelte es als Einbildung ab. Nach ca. 5 Minuten thumb|290px|EEeEEversuchte sich EEeEE wieder in ein Aquana zu verwandeln. Genervt drückte ich den B Knopf und EEeEE schien noch wütender. Ich war endlich wieder auf der Oberwelt. Bevor ich etwas tun konnte,drehte sich mein Charakter zu EEeEE um und konfrontierte sie. Ein wütendes Symbole erschien über ihrem Kopf. "EEeEE will sich in Aquana entwickeln!" Eine Ja / Nein Option erschien. Mit blitzenden Augen wählte ich Nein. "Verdammt! Ich will kein Aquana!" Wieder erschien ein wütendes Symbole über EEeEEs Kopf und ihr Sprite sprang auf- und ab. Es sah so aus als ob es einen Wutanfall bekam. "EEeEE will sich entwickeln!" Wieder erschien eine Ja/Nein Option. Erneut wählte ich Nein. EEeEE tat diesmal nichts. Ich öffnete mein Team und sah, dass alle Pokemon außer EEeEE schlechte Eier waren. Ich wählte EEeEE und sah mir ihre Zusammenfassung an. Sie hatte ein ekelhaft, breites Grinsen im Gesicht mit schwarzen Augen und roten Pupillen. Mit genervtem Blick steuerte ich meinen Chara zum Pokemon-Center und ging zum PC. " Klaus startete den PC." " Pokemon-Lagerungssystem geöffnet." Ich wählte EEeEE aus meinem Team, legte sie in Box 5 und klickte sie an. Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen wählte ich "Freilassen" " EEeEE will nicht ohne einen Kampf gehen!" Die Kampfszene erschien und ich musste nun gegen EEeEE kämpfen. Zwei Dinge verstörten mich. Das eine war, dass ich mein Tornupto wieder hatte. Das zweite, dass EEeEEs sowohl auch Tornuptos Sprites blutig waren. EEeEE hatte immernoch ihr Grinsen im Gesicht. Blut war auf ihren Ohren und Augen. Tornupto konnt man seine Schmerzen ansehen. Stücke seiner Haut fehlten am Kopf und Blut rann aus vielen Wunden, aus seiner Nase und aus seinem Mund. Sein Flammenkragen leuchtete schwach. " Was soll Tornupto tun? " Ich wählte Kampf und dann Flammenwerfer. " Tornupto hat Angst!" " Was?", flüsterte ich verwirrt. Ich wusste, dass Pokemon Angst hatten... aber... " EEeEE verwendet Biss! " Mein Tornupto war noch nicht besiegt aber es hatte viel Schaden bekommen. Außerdem blutete es mehr als zuvor. " Was soll Tornupto tun?" Kämpfen. Flammenwurf. " Tornupto hat Angst! " Ich seufzte. Schon wieder? " EEeEE verwendet Umbringen! " " NEIN!", schrie ich. Zum Glück war ich allein im Haus. " Klaus hat keine nutzbaren Pokemon! Man zum Opfer fiel EEeEE!" Ich war erneut verwirrt. Was bedeutete es "zum Opfer fiel" ? Ich war wieder in der Oberwelt. Es war nicht das Pokemon-Center. Nein. Ich stand im Steineichenwald. Der Wald war nicht grün. Er war dunkelrot. Knochen und Aas lagen verstreut am Boden. Auch der kleine Teich war blutrot. Zu diesen Moment bekam ich einen Krampf im Magen. "EEeEE möchte dich leiden sehen!" Ich war zu ängstlich um mich zubegwegen. Vor Angst stöhnend steuerte ich meinen Charakter. "Ihr sollt nicht immer von mir weg gehen! " Eine kalte Stimme drang aus die Lautsprecher meines Ds. Die Stimme gehörte wahrscheinlich EEeEE. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und ich hörte den Sound von der Hieb-Attacke. Die Oberwelt erschien wieder und mein Trainer lag am Boden, mitten in einer Blutlache. Er hatte einen Arm und ein Bein verloren. Seine Augen waren pechschwarz. Anscheinend wurden sie ihm herausgerissen. Der Sprite von EEeEE hüpfte auf- und ab und ein glückliches Symbole erschien über ihrem Kopf. Ich versuchte das Spiel auszuschalten. Zu meiner Überraschung ging es. Schwer atmend saß ich auf der Couch und schaltete den Ds erneut ein. Ich wählte "Weiter" und sah meinen Trainer ohne seinen Arm, sein Bein und ohne seine Augen. Angeekelt hielt ich meine rechte Hand auf meinen Bauch. Die Kampfszene erschien erneut obwohl ich mich nicht mal bewegt hatte. EEeEE erschien als wildes Pokemon vor mir. Es hatte glänzende Psiana Ohren und einen Psiana Schwanz. Auch hatte es die zwei Backenhaare von Psiana. Es hatte auch noch einen Juwel am Kopf. EEeEEs Augen waren schwarz mit roten Pupillen aus denen Blut rann. Es sah so aus als ob EEeEE die Ohren, den Schwanz, die Backenhaare und den Juwel angenäht hatte. EEeEEs Schrei klang wie eine dämonische Version von Psianas Schrei. Die einzige Option war Ball. Ich wählte diese auch. "Klaus verwendet Pokeball! " EEeEE geht in den Pokeball. Einmal schüttelt sich dieser bevor das Pokemon wieder ausbrach. " EEeEE will nicht wieder zurück! " " EEeEE verwendet Umbringen! " " Oh nein..." , sagte ich mir. Es gab einen blutroten Blitz bevor ein Textfeld kam. " EEeEE hat Klaus umgebracht! " Der Bildschirm zeigte die Oberwelt an. Der Trainer war weg und EEeEE hüpfte erfreut auf und ab. "Du hättest mich entwickeln sollen..." , hallte die verzerrte, kalte Stimme von EEeEE aus den Lautsprecher meines Ds. Das Spiel schaltete sich danach automatisch aus. Verstört schmiss ich meinen Ds gegen die Wand sodass er zersprang. Das Soulsilver Spiel schaute halb aus dem Ds. Ich stand auf, nahm es, öffnete mein Fenster und schmiss es auf die Straße. Mein Fernseher zeigte ein schwarzes Bild an. Vermutlich war ich gerade auf einem Sender der keinen Empfang hatte. Ich nahm die Fernbedienung,drückte den POWER-Knopf aber der Fernseher ging nicht aus. Ich hörte nur wie eine Stimme aus den Lautsprechern drang. "Du hättest mich entwickeln sollen........" Original Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Videospiele